Ascension
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: With the Titans defeated forever, the task of rebuilding the Elder Council falls to Leo
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED "Ascension"  
by J. B. Tilton email: G

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors note: This story takes place during and just before the end of the season finale of season 5 "Oh My Goddess".)

With the Titans defeated forever, the task of rebuilding the Elder Council falls to Leo

ONE

Leo orbed to the Whitelighter realm to warn the Elders about the Titans. If Piper and her sisters were right, they would be in terrible danger. He wasn't sure what even the Elders could do against the Titans but they at least had to be warned. As he materialized in the realm, the sight that greeted him stunned him.

Bodies lay everywhere. Elder and Whitelighter alike lay in strange, unnatural poses. Charred marks covered the bodies. There were also charred marks on many of the fixtures of the realm. Some still smoked from the attacks. He was too late. The Titans had already been there.

"No," he gasped as he dropped to his knees.

Since the day he had become a Whitelighter, Leo had heard the stories about the Titans. Of the awesome power they possessed. And of the only power that could possibly defeat them. A power that was now locked away in the sacred vault with other powerful magics deemed too powerful to be unleashed.

Hoping against hope, Leo rose and began to search the Whitelighter realm. Everywhere he went he found the same thing. Dead bodies of Whitelighters and Elders. The Titans had not discriminated in their attacks. Anyone in the realm had been subject to their anger and hatred. All had died so they could have their revenge.

He heard Piper call to him several times as he searched. For the moment, she was safe. She didn't need him just then. But maybe there was still hope for someone up here. An Elder or Whitelighter badly injured but not yet dead. If even one might have survived the attack Leo couldn't leave. He would be their only hope.

"Leo," he heard a voice whisper.

He looked around. He hadn't imagined it. Someone had called to him. The voice was barely audible. Whoever it was might be near death, but they were still alive. Quickly he began to search each body he came across. Checking for even the merest flicker of life.

"Leo," gasped the voice again.

Leo looked over and saw an Elder reaching for him. He rushed to the Elder intent on using his healing power.

"No, too late for that," gasped the Elder.

"I can heal you," Leo protested. "The rest are dead. You're the only one still alive."

"I am beyond even your power," the Elder whispered. "It's up to you, Leo. You and the Charmed Ones. Only they are capable of stopping the Titans. They won't stop with us. They'll return to Earth. They'll rule ruthlessly. You must prevent that. You must stop them, Leo."

"How?" Leo asked. "I'm only a Whitelighter. I'm not even an Elder. How can I stop beings capable of doing this?"

"You must find a way," the Elder gasped, taking Leo's hand in his. "For the sake of all mankind, you must not let them succeed. You are all that's left, Leo. You must put an end to the Titans."

The Elder coughed several times. Leo felt the Elders' hand tighten around his. A surge of power crossed between them. The last remaining strength the Elder possessed passed to Leo in an instant. Then the Elder was gone.

Leo carefully laid the body back on the floor. He looked around him. So much death and destruction. In the realm where the power of good was at its' strongest. How could he stop someone capable of doing this?

Leo continued to check for anyone left alive. Any flicker of life. He found none. Soon, he found himself back at the place where he had orbed in. They were all dead. All of them. None had survived. Dejectedly, Leo sat down next to the body of his friend. His head dropped as he realized there was nothing he could do to stop the Titans.

He looked up as Chris Perry, the Whitelighter from the future, suddenly orbed in. Anger welled up inside Leo. He had known about this. He had known the Titans would come after the Elders. And he had done nothing to prevent it. 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Leo hugged Piper close and let his power wash over her. He could feel her sadness, her anger, and her bitterness. They had been through so much together. They had faced death countless times. And yet that all paled in comparison to the task that lay ahead of them now.

Leo's power filled Piper, softening the pain she felt. She was right. He couldn't make her forget him. Nor would he even if he could. She was his wife. The mother of his child. He loved her more than his own life. She deserved her memories of him even if they couldn't be together any more.

Slowly he felt the pain she was feeling diminish. His power as an Elder was greater than anything he had experienced. Within seconds, her pain was just a pale memory. Her memories were intact. But her pain was nearly gone. He couldn't remove it all. There would always be that small reminder of the love they had shared. The love they still shared.

Leo didn't wait. When he had done all he could for his wife, he orbed her back to Earth. He couldn't risk a long goodbye. It might undo all that he had just done for her. And he didn't know if he had the strength to do it again. He would see her again sometime. He knew that. For now, that would have to sustain him.

"Leo," said Roland, walking over to him.

"Yes," said Leo, brushing a tear away. "I'm fine Roland. I'm going to be okay. Right now we have other matters that demand our attention. There's a lot that needs to be done. Many Elders died. They'll have to be replaced. We'll need to decide which Whitelighters should take their place."

"You were the right choice," said a man walking up to them. "We knew you would be."

"Founder," gasped Leo.

All of the surviving Elders and Whitelighters who had gathered instantly dropped to one knee, paying homage to this highest of all Whitelighters. One of the Founders. One of those who had created the Elder Council.

"Rise," said the Founder. "It is I who should be honoring you. Millennia ago when my brothers and sisters decided to create the Elder Council, we knew there would be great danger in store for them. Great obstacles and great hardships they must endure to protect and safeguard the innocents of the mortal realm. But there is much we did not foresee.

"You have faced the greatest challenge anyone has ever faced. Many have died facing that challenge. But you all survive. Things have changed. As they must always change. And Leo is right. A new Elder Council must be chosen. The evil that plagues the mortal realm still exists. They will need your strength and guidance to face that challenge."

"Founder," Leo said, "have you come to select the new Elder Council?"

"No," the Founder replied. "We have decided that you are right, Leo. Those Elders that survive must choose the successors for those who have perished. They are better qualified to decide who has earned the right to take their place as an Elder. Who will be best suited for that task. The Founders are not going to interfere in that decision."

The Founder paused for a moment.

"With one notable exception," he continued. "Grendor passed his power on to you, Leo. He knew you would need that power to combat the Titans. To defeat them. Only an Elder can enter the sacred vault. To provide the power needed to defeat their evil for all time. His faith in you was well placed.

"You assumed the powers and position of an Elder even though the sacrifice to yourself was great. A sacrifice that no one should be forced to make. And even though it caused you great pain to do so, you made that sacrifice willingly. Not only to save your family, but all of humanity.

"The Founders have decided that as your reward, you will remain an Elder. It is the only choice we will have a say in. You have done a service to the Elders, the Whitelighters, and to humanity that can never truly be repaid. And you have sacrificed a great deal for that service.

"It is our decision that Leo Wyatt will be the head of the new Elders Council. To help rebuild what has been destroyed by the Titans. Humanity will be at a great disadvantage until order can be restored. We believe that Leo is the right choice to lead those who will begin the rebuilding."

All of the gathered Elders and Whitelighters bowed to the Founder. Their word was law. It was rarely open to debate. Once they had made a decision, it was not questioned, it was only obeyed.

"Founder," Leo said, "head of the Council? I don't have that right. I've accepted that I'm now an Elder. But there are others better qualified to lead than I."

"You've more than earned that right," the Founder said. "And more than that, you have what will be necessary to lead the new Council. Most of the Elders had served for a very long time. They no longer remember clearly what it was like to be human. The myriad choices even normal mortals much make each day in simple day-to-day living.

"You've lived among them, Leo. You married a human. You understand, even better than most Whitelighters, what it means to be human. That understanding will be needed in the weeks and months to come. Even most Whitelighters do not have the understanding of humans that you have."

"But head of the Council," repeated Leo. "It's a great responsibility."

"So is being the Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones," said the Founder. "A responsibility that you have discharged admirably. Your protests fall on deaf ears, Leo. The decision has been made."

"Yes, Founder," Leo said, bowing slightly. "I'll try to justify your faith in me."

"You've already done that," the Founder said. "It was the main reason we agreed to your marriage to Piper."

"You?" Leo questioned. "But the Elders changed their minds after the Charmed Ones saved them."

"Even after all that they had done for the Elders," the Founder said, "most were unwilling to reconsider. We, however, were not. We simply informed them that it was our desire that any objections they had to your marriage should remain unspoken. Of course, they obeyed. They were the Elders. We are the Founders."

"Yes, of course," Leo said. "Thank you for that."

"A proper reward for all that you, and they, have done," the Founder said. "I must be going now. Lead well, Leo Wyatt. You have a chance to build a new era for the Elders. We know you will do your best. And we are confident you are more than adequate to the challenges ahead."

Before Leo could speak, the Founder orbed away. He knew there would be little contact with them in the future. Unless the situation warranted it. It was the way of the Founders. They concerned themselves with higher matters, leaving the day-to-day decisions to the Elders. But he would see them again. He knew that. Just as he knew he would one day see Piper again. With mixed feelings of joy and sadness, Leo turned to join his fellow Elders in the many decisions that lay ahead of them. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"It seems you finally outrank me," said a voice behind Leo as the Elders broke.

Leo turned to see Michael standing behind him, a huge smile on the warrior Whitelighters' face.

"Michael," said Leo, smiling himself. "I'm glad to see you made it okay. We're still accounting for all the Whitelighters. I was afraid you might have fallen victim to the Titans as so many other had."

"I was preoccupied," Michael said. "It seems the underworld found the Titans' attacks the perfect opportunity to spread a little mayhem on Earth. Fortunately, Malevant is still a very powerful force in the underworld. He was able to convince them that, if they tried anything, the Titans might turn their attention to them next."

"Wise decision," Leo said, smiling again. "I'm glad you're on our side. I'd hate to think the damage you could do if you weren't."

"Well, just don't be considering me for a position as an Elder," Michael said. "I'm more useful where I am than up here handling administrative duties."

"That's what I was thinking, too," Leo said. "We've already made our decision on who the replacement Elders will be. They'll be receiving their additional powers soon. They'll have to be told about you, of course. But the remaining Whitelighters will not be told. Secrecy is your greatest weapon."

"I understand," Michael said. "And I'll be sure to look in on Piper and the girls from time to time. Just to make sure they're okay. And until you can get a new Whitelighter assigned to them."

"We've already decided on that," Leo said. "I'm not sure it's the best decision, but under the circumstances, I don't see we have any other choice. We'll just have to wait and see."

"All the same," Michael said, "I'll be available if you should need me. With some of the Whitelighters becoming Elders, you'll need someone to watch over their charges until permanent replacements can be assigned. I'll be glad to help out in any way I can."

"Thanks, Michael," Leo said. "I knew we could count on you. Now, I need to get going. There are still a thousand decisions to be made. And everyone seems to be looking to me to make them. I just hope I make the right ones."

"I'm sure you will, my friend," Michael said. "You were the Whitelighter for the Charmed Ones. This should be a piece of cake for you."

"Right," Leo said sarcastically. "Right now, I have to deliver a message to a certain Whitelighter from the future. I just wish I knew what he was really up to. I get the feeling he hasn't told us everything about his visit here."

"It will come out eventually," Michael said. "And if he's up to no good, just let me know. I'm only an orb away."

"I'll keep that in mind," Leo said.

The two friends shook hands and then Leo turned and went to join the other Elders. The days and weeks ahead were going to be hectic.

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, . You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
